


Black and White - Halex

by Agent_who_lock



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_who_lock/pseuds/Agent_who_lock
Summary: This is Alex and Hank's story. They are soulmates, and saw colours the moment they met but it took a while for them to accept it.





	Black and White - Halex

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt online, so the idea is not my own. I do not own the characters either. 
> 
> I like this idea as it explains why Hank didn't seem all that affected by Alex's death in Apocalypse (which I still refuse to accept actually happened)
> 
> Enjoy!

Hank always assumed he would be alone, after all who would fall for someone as thin and nerdy as he was? So he ‘married’ himself to his work. Working for the CIA had its perks. He was able to build whatever design his mind produced. That is how he developed Cerebro, all the while never revealing his biggest secret. That was until Charles Xavier walking into his life, he no longer felt quite so alone.

 

Raven was beautiful, from the moment he saw her Hank was crushing on her. Seeing the world in black and white made it hard to know exactly what Raven looked like but she was beautiful despite that. He couldn’t deny he wasn’t sad when they had first touched and nothing had changed. After all, Raven was the first girl who actually appeared to like Hank. But that didn’t stop Hank, after all not every couple were soul mates. However, that changed when Charles went off to recruit a mutant from solitary confinement.

* * *

 

Charles entered the CIA room, where Hank sat with Raven, Angel and Darwin, followed by a young mutant. When the mutant turned in his direction, they made eye contact briefly and something flickered in Hank’s vision causing him to gasp just slightly, which didn’t go unnoticed by Raven.

“Everyone, this is Alex Summers,” Charles introduced, “Sit, Alex, I will be back later with our final recruit”

With that Charles walked back out of the room, leaving Alex stood awkwardly by the door. Sighing Raven signalled for Alex to sit next to her before carrying on her conversation with Angel about something or other, Hank wasn’t really sure what was being discussed, his mind still trying to figure out what just happened. To afraid to look in Alex’s direction, Hank focused on his hands resting on his knees. It appeared that everyone noticed something was wrong as they left Hank alone, leaving him to organise his thoughts. Hank had a feeling he would need to thank Raven for that later. A few hours later, Charles returning to the room followed by a young man, pulled Hank out of his thoughts. Charles remained in the room for a few more minutes, just smiling into the room of young mutants when Hank felt a presence in his mind.

“Do not panic my friend, there is no need to be afraid” Charles’s voice sounded in Hank’s mind. “A soul mate is not something to fear, but something to celebrate”

“But Charles, my soul mate is a guy,” Hank thought back “Don’t get me wrong, I like guys too but I always assumed my soul mate would be a girl”

“Life has a way of surprising us” Charles supplied 

“You sound as though you speak from experience” Hank glanced up as he replied, and saw Charles smile get slightly wider,

“Yes, I found my soul mate” Charles informed him “Erik and I have been keeping it a secret for a while as we are still working through it ourselves,” 

“Congratulations” Hank smiled, before frowning, “But what if he doesn’t like me?”

“It might be a platonic soul mate bond” Charles explained, “But you won’t know until you talk to him, and remember, it will take time.” 

With those last words of advice, Charles slipped out the room and left Hank alone with his thoughts again. In all honesty, he had forgotten that platonic soul mates exist. This gave Hank the bravery to speak to Alex for the first time. Noticing Alex and Darwin had moved to the pinball machine in the corner. Slowly standing Hank moved toward the two. Raven must have known Hank’s intentions because she called Darwin over.

  
“Hey,” Alex murmured, still focused on his game. 

“Hey,” Hank responded, awkwardly. Not sure what else to say, Hank just stood there watching Alex play for a few minutes. Soon enough, Alex finished his game and finally looked up. In that moment, their eyes met and all Hank could think was how beautiful his blue eye’s where. Wait, blue eyes? Hank gasped as he looked around, seeing everything in colour for the first time. After scanning the room, Hank returned his eyes to Alex…. Who looked unaffected? Hank felt shaken by that fact, but before he could ask a question Sean called them over for a power show.

* * *

 

“How about big foot?”

“Bozo”

Alex’s nicknames rang around in Hank’s head as he worked on their suits. Hank and Alex had only had a few conversations since Hank could see colour but each conversation included Alex making fun of Hank or calling him nicknames. They may be soul mates but it was obvious that Alex did not link Hank at all. So Hank spent most of his time in his lab, enjoying the piece and quiet that the room brought. Hank was excited; his serum had been completed this morning and just couldn’t wait to show Raven. Alex may not like him but maybe Hank still had a chance with Raven. 

* * *

 

“I think I got a new name for you: Beast”

Alex’s words rang out in his head throughout the fight on the beach. Throughout the ride home with CIA and for the week’s afterwards in which they all hid away in the mansion, recovering from the effects the battle had on each of them. Charles was dealing with the fact he had been abandoned not only by his sister but his soul mate as well. Not including the fact he was now paralysed from the waist down. Alex spent his time in the bunker, though Hank wasn’t sure why. Sean hadn’t left the sofa in weeks, watching endless mindless TV. Hank on the other hand was trying to find a serum that would fix his features. It wasn’t for nearly 2 week’s that Hank finally spoke to someone, and to his surprise it was Alex. 

“Hey Bozo, so um I broke my suit,” Alex said, unsure

“What? How?” Hank stuttered, turning to face Alex.

“I think I burned it out,” Alex explained, 

“You are spending too much time down there,” Hank concluded, whilst also scolding Alex lightly, 

“Yeah, well it’s better burning plastic people than actual people,” Alex explained, “If I knew where he was I would burn him alive for hurting the professor”

Hank didn’t need to ask who he was, they all wanted to hurt Erik in their own way. Charles and Erik had been so happy together before Cuba, and now none of them had seen the professor since they returned home 2 week’s ago.

“Yeah, I miss Charles,” Hank sighed; ending the conversation and letting silence fill the room.

“Look Hank, I’m sorry,” Alex suddenly,

“It’s not your fault Alex,” Hank reassured him, shocked Alex had used his name. “I obviously didn’t take into account just how much energy you can produce over long periods of time. I need to correct that”

“That’s not what I meant” Alex stated, confusing Hank further, “I’m sorry for being mean and calling you names”

“Um, thanks,” Hank supplied, unsure what else to say,

  
“Honestly,” Alex almost whispered, before hesitating, “Honestly, I’m scared,”

“Scared about what?” Hank asked, 

“Everything,” Alex stated unhelpfully, “Scared of what’s going to happen now, scared for the professor but mostly scared about us.” 

“About us?” Hank questioned,

“Yes, I know we are soul mates” Alex explained, looking at the floor “and that scares me, because I’m not someone you want to be linked in anyway too. I hurt people around me.” 

“Alex,” Hank replied, using his paw to draw Alex’s eyes back up to his face, “Don’t you think it’s my job to decide if I want to be linked to you. Plus, you have better control over your powers now, you wouldn’t hurt me.”

“But I could,” Alex argued,

“Yes and I could hurt you, remember I am a beast” Hank supplied, hopeful. “Why don’t you let me in, and we can see how this goes. Maybe just maybe we can make this work” 

Alex didn’t reply, returning his eyes to the floor for a moment before nodding and stepping forward to hug Hank. Unsure of what to do, Hank hugged back.

“Congratulations, my friend,” Came a voice in Hank’s head, 

“Thank you,” Hank thought back, hesitating before finally asking, “How are you?” 

“Getting there my friend, getting there,” Charles sighed, “I just need time.” 

* * *

 

Time is all they had for months; it was 2 months after they returned home that Charles finally left his room. Sean and Hank had taken turns making sure everyone was fed during those months. In those months Alex and Hank had begun to open up to one another. Soon after their hug in the lab, Alex had found out about Hank’s serum and asked Hank not to use it if he ever completed it. They had argued, but in the end Hank agreed not to use the serum. Turns out Alex liked Hank’s blue form just as much as he had apparently liked Hank’s human form.

It was 6 months before they started recruiting again. The boys, as directed by Charles, turned the mansion into a school. However, a few years later the students where drafted to fight in the war, Alex included. It broke Hank to have to say goodbye to Alex, they had been officially dating for about 2 years before Alex got drafted. Alex promised he would come home, but knew there was a slim chance that he would come home safe, he was going into war after all. 2 months after saying goodbye, Hank broke his promise and began using his serum.

When Logan had turned up on their doorstep and started talking about the future and a man called Trask, Hank’s world became exciting again. He had spent years looking after Charles, to finally have Charles back again. He owed Logan a lot for bringing him back. But while having Charles back was great, Hank couldn’t help but panic, Trask had been taking mutants from the army. Hank knew Alex was okay, he could still see in colour but that could change in an instant. It wasn’t until Raven came to the mansion did Hank feel like he could breathe again. After trying to kiss him, Hank had told Raven about himself and Alex.

“I saw him” Raven explained, “I got to him just before they shipped him off to Trask industries. I couldn’t save Banshee or Angel though, Trask got to them first”

Hank was relieved that Alex was safe, but shocked to hear that Sean was gone. Trask needed to be stopped before it got worse. 2 week’s later, Hank and Charles returned to the mansion. Trask had been stopped and hopefully the future had been changed. However, Alex was still not home. 

* * *

 

A few years later, Hank and Charles had re-opened the school. Hank had still not seen Alex. He received a letter a month after the DC fiasco telling him that Alex had gone to see his younger half-brother Scott, apparently he had family he didn’t know about. They had exchanged letters followed by texts and calls for the past few years but with Alex finally going to college to help his brother and Hank helping to run the school, they hadn’t seen each other. So when Hank walked down the stairs to see Alex stood there with a young man, whom he assumed was Scott, he couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Alex Summers” Hank was shocked, 

“Hank McCoy” Alex called back, returning the full name sentiment, “Wow, what happened to the big blue furry you?” 

Hank could see that this upset Alex, though he didn’t show it. They made a promise after all.

“I keep him under control now,” Hank explained, looking at the children hoping to get his point across. Thankfully it appeared that Alex got the point because he let it go. Though Hank did explain himself when they finally got a moment alone. 

“It scared some of the younger students” Hank explained, leaving out the real reason he started using the serum, “are you staying?” 

“Yes, Bozo, I plan to stay,” Alex smiled, 

* * *

 

It had happened so fast, Apocalypse teleporting away with Charles, Alex firing his energy blast and the explosion started. Hank didn’t even get a chance to blink before he found himself outside surrounded by the students. After thanking Peter and reassuring Raven after she revealed her true form, Hank finally heard Scott.

“Where’s Alex?” Scott asked, panicking, “Where’s my brother?”

Hank looked around, panicking just as much as Scott but tried to remain calm for the students.

“I’m pretty sure I got everyone,” Peter supplied,

“Alex was closest to the blast,” Hank explained, realising what happened.

At that statement, Scott ran towards the wreckage. It was then Hank realised his surroundings; the grass was still green, the sky still blue… That meant…

“Alex,” Hank whispered to himself, but before he could shout to Scott, a helicopter began it’s decent to the field and once again Hank’s life was thrown into a loop. It wasn’t until they where flying away from Alkali Lake, that Hank finally got to speak to Scott.

“Scott, can I speak to you?” Hank called to the back of the jet when they where finally at altitude. Scott walked to the front of the jet and Hank finally saw just how much pain Scott was pushing away. ‘Brave, just like his brother,’ Hank thought to himself.

“I am okay Professor,” Scott attempted to smile. “I can do this, for Alex.” 

“I am not a professor Scott,” Hank corrected, “But that’s not what I called you up here for.” 

“Then why?” Scott question, confused,

“Alex,” Hank began, “Alex is still alive”

“You can’t know that! He blew up, you saw the damage!” Scott hissed back at Hank,

“I know, but I know he’s still alive, somehow.” Hank explained,

“How?” Scott asked,

“Has Alex ever told you about Soul mates?” Hank asked, deciding to do this gently,

“Yes, but what’s that…. Oh” Scott began, “Are you Alex’s soul mate?”

“Yes,” Hank confirmed, before continuing, “And I can still see colours” 

The effect was almost instant, Scott’s eyes immediately brighten and a smile formed on his lips.

“Keep this quiet until after, please” Hank asked, “We need to stay focused,” 

Scott simply nodded before returning to his seat, Hank shook his head as he noticed Scott was failing at covering up a smile. Hopefully the others will think Hank simply cheered him up. Hank hoped that Alex was okay, that explosion was horrible. Hank continued to worry, until they landed in Cairo after that Hank focused on Charles, it was Charles who needed saving.

* * *

 A few hours later, the group returned to the now ruined mansion. A few metres away from the mess were a group of mutants and that is how Hank found Alex. Stepping toward the group Hank spotted Alex sitting in the circle of mutants, wrapped in a sheet.

“Alex,” Hank breathed, happily,

  
“Hey Bozo,” Alex smiled, but before he could step towards Hank, Alex was nearly bowled over by his little brother who now hugged him. “Hey Scott, I am okay,” 

“I know, Hank told me” Scott explained before stepping away so Hank could finally hug Alex. 

“I am so glad you are okay,” Hank whispered into Alex’s ear, “What happened?”

“I don’t know” Alex answered honestly, “I woke up in that mess, got out and found these guys all looking lost. Jubilee explained what happened, and I thought I better look after them until you guys came back.”

“I’ve missed you,” Hank explained, pulling out of the hug before kissing Alex gently. They pulled apart, laughing at the sound of disgust from Scott’s direction. 

“Stay,” Hank murmured,

  
“Always” Alex replied.


End file.
